


warm fuzzies to counteract the frozen toesies

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Fuzzy socks, Modern AU, marine biologist Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko gets a gift that both he and Katara would enjoy
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	warm fuzzies to counteract the frozen toesies

**Author's Note:**

> they do celebrate Christmas in this fic since it's the only winter holiday i have experience with

Zuko shuffled through the racks of fuzzy socks as he searched for the perfect pairs to get Katara. He puts a penguin-themed pair into the basket with an otter-themed pair - and then grabs an orca-themed pair out of impulse.

Okay he might’ve went overboard, but he knew that the marine biologist in Katara would just die over how cute these were, and yes, she had a higher tolerance to cold than he did, but he was _NOT_ getting into bed with those cold feet anymore.

He felt himself shiver at that. Shaking off the shiver, he went and paid for the three pairs of socks.

* * *

He had no idea how he managed to sneak the three pairs of socks past her and put them in a box to be wrapped. 

It didn’t matter.

Seeing her face light up when she opened the gift was the only thing that mattered as she squealed over how adorable the socks were, and the next thing he knew, she launched herself at him in a hug, before leaning in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. 

“Thank you, Zuko,” she said once she pulled away, “These are so cute!”

“And they’re very warm,” he said, and her eyes narrow playfully.

“Awwww, can’t stand my cold feet?”

“You caught me!” he said in mock-surrender, “But I mainly got them because they would look so cute on you.”

“You think that about everything,” she said, “But thank you, Zuko.”


End file.
